


XIII

by CanineR7A7



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angry!Serah, Confused!Snow, Mute!Lightning, PSICOM are assholes, Protective!Fang, Protective!Sazh, Serah isn't Crystallized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The original story is twisted beyond recognition.





	1. Sazh 1

Sazh glanced around from his seat on the train until his gaze landed on the woman sitting next to him, he heard the train door open and watched as a soldier strolled into the room and stood in one of the corners. He pulled a com from his belt.

"She's not here, I don't think she got anywhere near the station." Sazh was confused when the woman stiffened, the soldier seemed to notice as he slowly approached her, his gun pointed at her head.

"Know who I'm on about miss?" Sazh barely had enough time to blink before the soldier was knocked to the ground, two more came charging in and the woman gunned them down with a gunblade that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The woman crushed a strange device under her foot, freeing everyone else. A brief battle and a fall from the train later, Sazh stood one one of the tracks and glanced at the woman again.

"Who are you?" The woman pulled an ID card from her pocket and handed it to him. Sazh only read the name and rank.

"Sergeant Farron, heh." Thought you'd be helping them, he motioned to the smoldering remains of the train. The soldier scowled at the thought, confusing Sazh. 'Aren't the Guardian Corps and PSICOM the same thing. The woman sighed and started to walk away, Sazh hurried after her.

"So what's your plan soldier girl?" The woman in question went to respond before grunting in annoyance, for reasons unknown to Sazh, and carried on walking. 'What's up with her?' Sazh frowned but continued to follow her. They carried on like this for a while before a yell was heard from behind them, they turned around to see a man and two children running towards them.


	2. Snow 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Italics) - Author notes.

Snow noticed his future sister-in-law and ran towards her. He stopped a few feet away and smiled but quickly frowned when he noticed something was off. She looked relieved to see him, but this was confusing when he thought about what happened a month ago ( _I messed with the time-line a bit_ ).

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Lightning grunted when he said 'sis' but motioned to the Pulse Vestige ahead of them. Snow realized she was looking for Serah, but didn't understand why she didn't say anything. He felt Vanille tap his arm.

"Who are they?" Snow laughed quietly to himself.

"That is Sergeant Lightning Farron, my future sister-in-law." He smiled when Lightning scowled. He watched as Vanille started bombarding her with questions, but was concerned when Lightning went to reply but snapped her jaw shut a second later, 'what's going on Lightning?' Hope stood next to him and Snow could see admiration shining in his eyes.


	3. Hope 1

Hope watched the sergeant's frustration quietly; she seemed to be growing uneasy with Vanille's constant questions. After a while, Vanille moved over to the older guy. Hope nudged Lightning’s arm to get her attention and was answered by a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, are you okay?” The soldier shrugged. ‘Was that a yes or no?’ The rest of the walk was relatively quiet, other than Sazh and Vanille’s conversation. Hope watched as Snow would occasionally glance at the soldier, the worry in his eyes confused Hope. ‘Isn’t she normally like this?’


	4. Vanille 1

When they reached the pulse vestige, Vanille found herself drifting closer to the sergeant. She knew it was a bad idea to come here, but couldn’t say anything without revealing herself. She looked up when she realized she had grabbed the soldier’s arm, the woman merely raised an eyebrow and carried on walking, practically pulling Vanille along with her. The group carried on walking, only stopping to fight the occasional pantheron and zwerg scandroid they came across, Vanille was surprised the woman had yet to speak a word. Finally, they reached the final room and Vanille watched as the soldier immediately sprinted towards a figure lying on the floor, Vanille had only seen the girl once before, but she recognized her straight away. She approached the soldier quietly and smiled when Serah Farron opened her eyes.


	5. Serah 1

“Lightning?” Serah opened her eyes and was immediately grateful that her sister was there; the older Farron smiled slightly at her but didn’t say a word. Red flags went off in Serah’s mind.

“Light? What’s wrong?” Serah didn’t notice the group behind Lightning, her focus locked on her sister. She watched Lightning open her jaw before closing it and looking at the floor. This was strange, her sister never avoided eye-contact like that. Serah reached an arm towards her, but before she could make contact a blue blur tackled her sister to the floor.


	6. Fang 1

Fang had watched the group walk into the vestige and saw the way Vanille clung to the soldier’s arm and felt her anger spike when the woman tore her arm away, practically throwing Vanille to the floor. She watched the woman run to her look-alike ‘probably her sister’ on the floor. Fang didn’t listen to what the two were saying; the older woman was military, which made her a threat. Fang tackled the woman to the floor, when the soldier snapped her jaw shut Fang wanted to demand her to say something but stopped when she caught sight of the soldier’s neck. ‘Why is there a scar on her throat?’


	7. Uncovered

Fang's grip on the soldier slackened, she didn't even resist when she felt someone pull her back. Serah approached her sister and gasped when she caught sight of the scar.

 

"Light, what happened?" The soldier's jaw once again snapped shut and released an irritated grunt. 'She can't talk.' The revelation sent a spike of anger through Serah, whoever did this would pay. The others were listening to the one-sided conversation; surprisingly it was Hope who spoke next.

 

"Who did this to you?" The Sergeant pointed to her shoulder plate and shook her head; this confused everyone for a few moments. 'It couldn't be the Guardian Corps; they would've never done this." Serah's head shot up when she remembered the other military group.

 

"It was PSICOM wasn't it?" The others watched as Lightning nodded her head.

 

"Why would they do that?" Vanille shrieked. Lightning motioned to the bandage covering Serah's arm.

 

"Because I'm a L'Cie?" Lightning motioned for Serah to carry on.

 

"They thought you were one?" Lightning shook her head. A thought came to Serah then, 'those bastards.'

 

"They thought they could get you to help them, you refused so they made sure you couldn't warn me." Lightning nodded sadly. Serah felt tears forming in her eyes, her sister had lost her voice to protect her, she launched herself at Lightning when the tears started to fall, she could feel Lightning’s arms wrap around her.


	8. Chapter 8

The moment lasted until footsteps entered the room, everyone watched as soldiers aimed their weapons towards the Farron’s, a soldier that could only be the leader walked forward.

“Well, it seems we meet again _Sergeant._ ” The others watched as Lightning positioned herself between the group and the soldiers.

“You know, it’s funny. I always respected you; it’s unfortunate that you decided to betray us.” The man’s tone slowly turned into a growl, he raised his gun and pointed it at the older Farron.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your voice.” The man didn’t even finish his sentence before a bullet lodged itself between his eyes, the group turned to Lightning, whose gunblade seemed to have materialised from thin air. ‘ _They’re in for it now.’_ Fang thought with a laugh, she watched in amusement as the other soldiers were either gunned-down or fled.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side.” Sazh murmured; Lightning smirked slightly before frowning. She pointed to where the soldiers had appeared before motioning to the group.

“They’ll be back?” Lightning nodded at Hope’s question, Fang’s brow furrowed in thought.

“I might know a place we can hide.” At Lightning’s nod, she began to lead the group to the hideout.


End file.
